legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Commandosaur/Season 1 Review/Season 2 Predictions
Season 1 is over, and it has been too much fun. From the very first moment when we were introduced to Amset-Ra and his motley crew of staff, none of us could have expected the escapades of Pharaoh Hotep and that guy with too many names to recite here, or the villainy of the Space Police and Meca One, the incompetence of SO MANY MINIFIGURES, the hilarity of Frenzy, Wyldstyle and the Grundalychus, and especially not that we would have had so much fun! That being said, it's time to look towards Season 2. Season 2 will undoubtedly be very different, since it will have so much more backstory to draw on. Here are a few detailedish predictions on what I believe will happen to several fighters this season... 'Grundalychus' Depending on who the Grundal faces, he is without a doubt going to win a battle this season. I would venture as far as to say 2 battles. I could quite easily see the Grundal fighting in a Round 3 battle, and it is not too hard to imagine him winning the Season Championship. I fact, I will place the Grundalychus as the most likely Season Championship Winner. 'Invizable' Invizable got lucky last season, in my opinion. While his Season Championship win was well within his abilities, the battles leading up to it, and specifically his Round 3 Battle, would not have been predicted in his favour. There is certainly the possibility that I underestimate his prowess but I don't think he will fair as well this season as he did in the last. Perhaps 1 win in Round 1, maybe another in Round 2 but no Round 3 entry or win for him in my opinion. 'Frenzy' Frenzy is someone who might win because of how bad he is. All of the accidents he causes will usually defeat him, but sometimes they might beat his opponents. For this reason I'll predict one Round 1 win for him. 'Alien' Unfortunately, I doubt that he will do as well this season as he did last season. Prediction: No wins. :( 'Terry' Terry doesn't have too much special about him, but I think he can win a battle or two using his extreme luck and possibly the assistance of some friends. 'Terabyte' I could see Terabyte getting anywhere between 2 and 3 Round 1 Wins, and possibly even the Season Championship. However, if he has to fight in Round 2 I believe his chances diminish dramatically. 'AntiMatter' AntiMatter is one of the most powerful minifigures ever, and he almost certainly will win a battle. I predict him to be a 3 battle winner, and possibly the Season Champion. I really don't see anyone who will undoubtedly beat him. 'Morro' Morro is definitely a strong fighter, and if he fights I predict he will win at least 1 battle. However, I don't think he will match his success from last season. 'Licensed Characters' Personally, I don't believe that licensed characters will be the most successful fighters at all this season. That being said, there are several who I think stand a good chance. They are listed below: -Smaug -Ultron -Voldemort -Harry Potter -Emperor Palpatine -Darth Vader Well, that's all everyone. Thanks for reading if you did, and I look forward to Season 2! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts